Boris Tepes Dracula
Appearance Boris was the quite tall, broad-shouldered man. He had Sandy blond spikey hair in a triangular shape on the back of his head while he had four sets of bangs on each side of his face Before the Timeskip As a youthful child he consisting of wearing black pants while wearing a long sleeve t-shirt with a Green Romanian vest while wearing a pair of gray shoe-covers while wearing brown shoes Before the Timeskip He was seen wearing clothing of Romanian nobles from the Middle Ages era, consisting of black pants, a black vest, and a pair of high heeled black boots with a single hao block on each end of his boots while wearing large black gloves, with a white t-shirt beneath while featuring a large purple ascot fastened by a ruby brooch while he wears a large Romanian cloak that can apparently transform into a pair of large bat wings while they had sharp tips, to impale his opponents. All of his clothing seemingly has a white and gold lining on them. Personality Boris, at first glance, looks like a cold shaman fighter of few words and strong determination. However, he also endures great suffering because of his hatred of mankind, a hatred to hate humankind forever fighting and he suffered deeply due to the death of his mother and father Martha and Gene, by vampire hunters' hands in which made him feel cold and bitterness toward the humankind. Boris is cynical, always has a plan for everything, leaves nothing to chance and will do everything necessary to have revenge regardless of the cost. but Boris maintains an outwardly professional demeanor during his time at training the youthful Renton Michael Thūrwolf Jr. he was shown the kindhearted and was nice. while his cold exterior and professional attitude and would attack anyone, but Boris seems to be very proud of his so-called "Vampire" lineage of his Ancestor. however Following his fall into the hatred of the humans that killed his Mother and Father, Boris retains most of his cold personality but becomes quite aloof, ruthless and vengeful. While training Ayeka Nayru Tearson's twee grandson, Renton Michael Thūrwolf Jr., while originally only for to prepare for the coming rematch with Sharona, Boris' heart quickly begin to change as Ayeka Nayru Tearson's grandson asked Boris while questioning him what he was like in the past while Boris quickly changed the subject. but During the battle with Mako, Boris goes as far as to self-sacrifice his own life to save his student, stating how his friendship had changed him forever. Boris has stated that Eliskūya was the first person to see him not as a shaman fighter but he was proud to call him his best friend he ever had. Character Relationship Timeline Family * - The late son of Martha Tepes and Lord Gene Tepes Friends Rivals Events Characterization Skills and abilities Boris uses his own cloak as his shamanic medium, which takes the form of a flowing larger cloak. With it, he can quickly heal himself with vampire bats and create spikes to impale other shaman fighters with. yet Boris was noted to have excellent swordsmanship during his training fight with Renton Michael Thūrwolf Jr. while training him Guardain Ghost :See More: Blamuro Boris' Guardian Ghost is a former Vampire Hunter named Blamuro. while Blamuro himself originally chased down Boris' Father and Mother thought they were real vampires but with Boris being the only survivor while his mother told him to "follow the river" while she pushed him off the cliff with his mother and father died. Blamuro went off to find the young child but was later sided with Hao Asakura and was killed off by Boris in revenge History Past Before the Timeskip Doing the Timeskip Training Eliskūya Michael Thūrwolf Death As Mako Lasso first aims at the highly trained Eliskūya Michael Thūrwolf with an extremely powerful attack with her late father's guardian ghost Archangel, as Boris jumps into the attack while sacrificing himself to save Eliskūya. as his body was implanted, as Boris slowly looks over at Eliskūya with a smile on his face with sadness in his eyes, as Boris calls out to Eliskūya while he told him to make him proud, whom he had tears falling down in his eyes while it made him feel soft and is the only person to ever call eliskūya his best student but his best friend. as Boris Vanished this was a result of his guardian ghost going solo Legacy with Boris' Death while his well-trained student Eliskūya Michael Thūrwolf, he has lived on his moves onto him for greater used in shaman battles Character Trivia Behind the Scenes The information listed on this page is a Fanwork based on Boris Tepes Dracula at Shaman King Wiki, and will depict non-canon elements of the anime series. Thus, this article will only be used in the works of the author unless permission is given by another user. Category:Eliskuya2 Category:Antagonists Category:Shaman Category:Deceased Characters Category:Articles with crossover Characters into fanfiction